This invention relates generally to a stuffed, sealed envelope assembly of outer plies having an insert freely contained therein, and more particularly to such an assembly which simulates a standard folded-flap construction and is capable of being opened for exposing the insert for extraction in a manner similar to that of a standard folded-flap envelope construction.
Stuffed, sealed envelope assemblies having inserts contained therein are typically opened upon the removal of a tear strip located at one end of the envelope and overlying an end of the insert, the tear strip being defined by superimposed lines of weakening. In several known constructions of this type, the insert is removably attached to the outer envelope plies in some manner and is extracted as the tear strip side of the envelope and a side opposite the tear strip side are grasped and snapped apart whereupon the tear strip is removed and the insert is extracted. Such an envelope construction is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,438.
Other stuffed, sealed envelope constructions have inserts freely disposed therein, i.e., the insert material is unattached to any portion of the outer envelope plies. Such a construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,889 wherein the "free" insert is immobilized by means of chip elements secured to the outer plies in abutting engagement with marginal edges of the insert material but unattached thereto. Other stuffed, sealed envelope constructions having "free" inserts are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,827 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,971, the insert in the former being immobilized through peripheral lines of securement of the outer plies and in the latter by means of embossments provided in an outer envelope ply.
Each of the envelopes of the aforementioned "free" insert constructions has a tear strip at one end overlying an end of the insert and being defined by superimposed lines of weakening so that, upon removal of the tear strip, an end of the insert is exposed for extraction, or the tear strip side and a side opposite thereto may be grasped and snapped apart to facilitate insert extraction.
When extracting the insert in the manner aforedescribed, the connecting ties at the lines of perforations connecting the tear strip to the remainder of the envelope must separate upon tear strip removal for the extraction operation to function properly. However, if these connecting ties are made insufficiently keen during production, a clean separation of the tear strip is not affected. The insert must then be extracted in a manner not intended for such a stuffed, sealed evelope construction which is not only frustrating but may actually result in some destruction of a portion of the insert.
Also, it has been found that the recipients of these stuffed, sealed envelopes may be unaccustomed to following the necessary instructions to "grasp and snap" or to otherwise remove the tear strip for opening the envelope and extracting the insert. They may have only experienced receiving the normal top or side opening correspondence envelopes in the mails which are of the standard folded-flap envelope variety wherein the folded sealed flap of such construction is of course normally peeled apart by the recipient, or a letter opener or finger is inserted through an unsealed portion thereof for tearing along a fold line of the flap.